<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do You Trust Me by SincerelyMLG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659822">Do You Trust Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG'>SincerelyMLG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aladdin (Disney Movies) References, Bucky Barnes Feels, Disney References, F/M, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMLG/pseuds/SincerelyMLG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Come with us and enter a whole new world beyond your imagination. Where a boy discovers his snarky equal and a girl that can make all his dreams come true. Imagine a whole new world of excitement, danger, and enchantment. They were two very different people brought together by one incredible wish. Imagine the world at your command only to discover the greatest power is within.<br/>This summary was taken from the original trailer from Aladdin with some artistic liberties taken and I’m sorry about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Do You Trust Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>Y/N looked at the outstretched hand with an eyebrow raised. She decided right then that Bucky wasn’t allowed to watch anymore Disney movies.</p><p>This was the fourth <em>Aladdin </em>quote of the day. Last night as Y/N had bidden everyone goodnight Bucky spoke up, “Sleep well, princess.”</p><p>She turned and saw his shit-eating grin on his face, his eyebrows raised in anticipation. With a sigh, she completed the quote he had started, “Goodnight, my handsome prince.” He chuckled and she walked out of the room, face burning.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time he had caused her face to burn like this. He’d been pushing her buttons with the romantic quotes for weeks now, not knowing about her feelings for the super soldier. She knew he was doing it because it got a reaction out of her. She couldn’t help it.</p><p>He had sat next to her on the quinjet and as soon as they had taken off he was humming <em>A Whole New World</em> just loud enough for her to hear. He had a lovely voice, but it didn’t stop her skin from crawling as he got under it.</p><p>She thought that would be the last of it until they had infiltrated the base together. Steve’s voice had come over the comms letting them know that several agents were on their way to the room they were extracting information from, Bucky covering Y/N as she worked the system.</p><p>“Here comes trouble,” Y/N muttered under her breath when she saw a shadow under the doorframe.</p><p>Bucky laughed, shooting her a wink, “Trouble. You’re only in trouble if you get caught.”</p><p>She groaned as she tucked the drive into her pocket and walked toward the door. Throwing it open she made eye contact with the person on the other side. The agent was surprised at the sudden movement and stared, stunned, at Y/N for less than a second, but that was all the time she needed. She grabbed the gun he was holding with one hand while hitting his wrist with the other, breaking it. She removed the gun from his broken grip and with a smirk kicked him squarely in the chest, knocking the breath out of him and he flipped over the railing landing on the floor below.</p><p>She walked out of the doorway turning to smirk at Bucky as he followed. She cocked her newly acquired gun and swore she heard Bucky mutter under his breath.</p><p>“Show off.” She chuckled to herself and he pulled ahead, not wanting to be outdone.</p><p>They made their way to the roof, where the quinjet should have been. Bucky let out a sigh of frustration.</p><p>“Where the hell are you Rogers?” Y/N closed the door leading to the roof behind her as Bucky questioned the captain.</p><p>“We were taking fire and had to move. Get to safety and we will come to pick you up,” came his reply.</p><p>It was that exact situation that brought the two of them back to this moment. Bucky approached the edge of the building while Y/N turned and watched the door in case it burst open with more agents. He walked the perimeter of the rooftop and walked towards her.</p><p>“Any way off this roof that doesn’t get us killed?”</p><p>“I’m working on it, doll.”</p><p>A sudden kick at the door caused both their heads to snap towards it. Y/N took a fighting stance a stared down the quaking door. “If you could work it out a little faster, that would be great.”</p><p>A shout behind her caused her to stand and run towards the voice, just as the door gave in, the rooftop flooding with agents. Bucky smirked as he held out his hand. “Do you trust me?”</p><p>She raised her brow, shaking her head.</p><p>“We’re gonna have to jump.”</p><p>“Barnes! I told you to find a way off that <em>won’t</em> kill us!”</p><p>With his signature grin, he backed away from her. “Just follow me,” and he took off running towards the edge they stood near. He leaped off the roof with a grunt and landed on a balcony of the apartments that were across the way.</p><p>“Show off,” she muttered under her breath as she gained her running start.</p><p>She aimed to land on the same balcony that Bucky had just landed on, but with bullets flying near her head, she miscalculated. She reached her hand out towards the soldier but wasn’t able to grasp his outstretched arm. She scrambled to grasp anything and managed to find a holding on the bottom rung of the iron fencing. She laughed as she released the breath she’d been holding. She pulled herself up enough to grab another piece of the ironwork while Bucky reached down to help her over the top.</p><p>He held her in his arms, scanning her face for any injuries. He brushed a piece of hair that had come out of her braid behind her ear. “Wasn’t too bad was it, doll?”</p><p>Y/N laughed again. Her breath tickling his lips. <em>Had he gotten closer?</em></p><p>A shot sounded near their heads and they broke apart, looking back at the rooftop they’d just jumped from. With a sigh, they turned and broke open the balcony door. A quick glance inside showed that, luckily, nobody was home. They made their way through the building and to an abandoned parking lot a couple of blocks away letting Steve and the others know where they were headed and that the mission was a success.</p><p>Once aboard the jet, they settled into their seats, strapping themselves in. Y/N’s eyes began to slowly close as the jet took off, the adrenaline leaving her body quickly. Her head started to drop forward and Bucky chuckled at her. “Come ‘ere, doll.”</p><p>With a sigh, she adjusted so her head was resting on his shoulder. She felt Bucky adjust beneath her and what felt like a kiss placed on the crown of her head before the black void of sleep took her under.</p><p>The jet landed too soon for Bucky’s liking. The team unloaded off the jet sending glances his way. Nat raised her brow and looked between them as she walked off. Steve approached looking his friend in the face. “You want me to take her?”</p><p>Bucky shook his head. “No. I’ll wake her. Do you want us to meet you anywhere?”</p><p>He shook his head. “Nah, get some rest. It’s been a long day we will debrief tomorrow.”</p><p>Bucky nodded and watched Steve leave them. Turning his head he pressed another kiss to the top of her head and shook her knee a little. She let out a heavier sigh and burrowed further into his shoulder. He chuckled at the action.</p><p>“Doll, come on. Let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>Y/N raised her brows, trying to coax her eyes open at his words. “Home already?”</p><p>He chuckled again, “You passed out before we even hit the skyline.”</p><p>With a yawn she sat up straight, stretching a little and undoing her seatbelt. Bucky did the same. “We’ll debrief tomorrow so why don’t you head to bed?”</p><p>She nodded at his suggestion and started to walk to the door. She turned and looked at the man that was still sitting in his seat. “Aren’t you coming? You must be as tired as I am, maybe more.”</p><p>“I’m right behind you,” he smiled at her. She nodded and started walking toward the kitchen. As she reached for a glass Bucky came in.</p><p>“The actor that plays the genie, he’s a comedian.” She looked at him as the glass filled with water. He looked confused, but she continued. “While he was working on <em>Aladdin </em>another director would call him to tell jokes to the cast of the movie he was working on. They were working on a movie about the Holocaust and, well I’m sure you know personally, that isn’t the most cheerful subject so Robin Williams would tell jokes to the cast and crew to lift their spirits while they worked.”</p><p>Bucky nodded and chuckled when he caught what she was saying. “Sounds like what Steve was supposed to be doing during the <em>actual </em>war.”</p><p>“Ah, I think I’ve seen some old footage of good old Captain America punching Hitler in the face. He did that, what? Two-”</p><p>“Two hundred times,” Bucky said with a smile.</p><p>She laughed and smiled at the soldier in front of her. Another yawn possessed her body and she covered her mouth.</p><p>“Alright doll, let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>He walked with her to her bedroom. She stopped in front of the door turning to face Bucky. “Thanks-” she took a deep breath, “thanks for having my back today.”</p><p>“We’re teammates Y/N, of course, I have your back.”</p><p>“Right, right,” she looked at her feet. With a sigh of defeat, she turned toward the door. “Thanks again, goodnight.”</p><p>“Sleep well, princess,” he responded before she could step into the room. She turned, an idea forming in her head.</p><p>“You know that’s actually one of my favorite parts of the movie.” Bucky watched her, noticing the scheming look in her eye. “Goodnight, my handsome prince.”</p><p>Bucky took a step closer to her, leaning on the doorframe. “Sleep well, princess.”</p><p>Y/N takes a step closer and they are toe-to-toe again. Bucky’s gaze drops to her lips quickly before making eye contact again. “They’d just traveled the world on a magic carpet ride right?” he says, his voice dropping lower. She didn’t trust her voice, so she simply nodded. “That might be my favorite part as well doll.”</p><p>His lips pressed lightly against hers and then pulled a hair away as their shock was pushed away. She stood up a little on her toes to press her lips to his again. He pulled himself off the doorframe and cupped her face in his hands, deepening the kiss. She pulled him closer by his shirt and then slowly backed into her room, Bucky kicking the door behind them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>